


Three is Perfection

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Just a few minutes of their morning together.





	Three is Perfection

Stefan wakes first, and for a minute he lies there coming to terms with a new day. Klaus is in the middle, face down, with a hand on Stefan's tummy. Caroline on the other side of the bed has her back to them. 

After a few minutes contemplation of the way the curtain sits against the wall Stefan gets up, stretches and reaches for his sweat pants. He pads downstairs and pauses to take in the brilliant white of the snow around their home. They're in Norway at the minute, Klaus has a bee in his bonnet about some Shaman searching for old bones. 

Stefan still maintains it was a bad idea to let Klaus watch Fortitude. 

('But how can it not be real Stefan, they get their ideas from someplace! This needs to be thoroughly investigated.')

The coffee is brewing and Stefan has a mug set out for himself, another for Klaus and his tea. There's a charming English Rose patterned tea pot waiting for whatever herbal delicacy Caroline is into this morning. Stefan doesn't mind, it allows him to get the whole pot of coffee to himself. 

Stefan's on his second cup when Caroline, wearing his hoodie, pushes herself into his lap and kisses him. Somehow she gets her butt on one of his thighs and her toes under the other. 

He considers telling her to put socks on but he likes how she feels against him. He makes a note to pop a pair of socks into the drawer in the kitchen where he keeps spare boxer shorts for Klaus. 

Caroline helps herself to the coffee Stefan's drinking. Stefan doesn't mind, he keeps his eye on the weather outside. They finish the mug and then they hear Klaus making his way into the kitchen. He rests his hands on Stefan's shoulders and bends over his head to kiss him good morning. Caroline giggles when their mouths don't match but Klaus grunts and heads for the counter. Sure enough he's naked. 

'We should take Trumph out,' he says as he boils water and turns the radio on. Stefan smiles. Peace and quiet are overrated anyhow. 

'I thought you were chasing this Shaman?' Caroline asks as she gets up and goes to the drawer where they keep the underwear for Klaus. He puts it on without complaint. 

'Oh he's dead love. Nothing to worry about there,' Klaus assures her.

Caroline shares a look with Stefan. He shrugs, but he guesses that's why Klaus was in late last night. They don't usually ask questions, Klaus has his reasons for doing things these days. 

'Why Trumph,' Stefan asks with a sigh. He gets another cup from his coffee pot. 

'You told me I could only kill anyone more evil than myself when we got together,' Klaus points out. 'He's on my list.' 

Stefan can tell Klaus is seriously mulling it over, cupping his mug and staring pensively out to the thick white blanket of snow. It makes Stefan nervous. 

'They should add you to the list of approved methods for those receiving the death penalty,' Caroline teases but the look Klaus gives her is of pure appreciation. 

'We'll talk about that,' Stefan says. He adds it to his list of things he hopes Klaus forgets about. By the look on Caroline's face she already regrets voicing her thoughts. 

'Okay, what's for breakfast?' Caroline opens the fridge and Klaus leaves the kitchen to join Stefan at the table. Their legs tangle underneath the table. Stefan's reading the latest news on his tablet and Klaus is doodling with a blue Biro on a notebook. Caroline is singing along to the radio as she whisks eggs and Stefan barely notices the thick ball of contentment that's settled deep in his chest. It's been there for a while now and hopefully will be for many lifetimes to come.


End file.
